


Meant To Be

by Neokitty16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Head Injury, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Paralysis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neokitty16/pseuds/Neokitty16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up I read a lot. I read all the time. I read everything. My favorites were anything full of facts or fairytales. I always got lost in fairytales. There were always two words that stuck out. "True love." I remember dreaming about finding my own one day. Finding a prince and riding into the sunset. Getting married and being happy together until we grew old. I dreamed like that constantly. As I grew older I realized my dreams were exactly that... Dreams. Reality started settling in. The nightmare humanity was forced into. A world run by Titans. Man-eating monsters that showed no mercy. To try and save what was left of humanity walls were built to protect the human race. That was long ago. It was somewhat peaceful now. Sure the Titans still ran free outside the walls but inside everyone was safe, or so we all thought. My name is Hanji Zoë. This is the story of how I found true love and happiness in a dark world of sadness and despair. This is my story....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to appologize because I suck at writing long detailed chapters. Forgive me.

How I met my prince was nothing special. There was no daring rescue. No dashing knight in armor on a grand white horse to sweep me away. More like a simple announcement and a bit of luck. I am Hanji Zoë. Squad leader, top scientist, and next in line for commander of the Survey Corps. My life revolved around Titans. Killing them, studying them, running tests. I stayed up night after night. Missed meals. I didn't take care of myself. But I had a good reason. My research was for humanity. I was going to learn how to beat the Titans. How to save the human race. It wasn't the most glamorous life, but I loved it. I didn't think it could get better until he came. Levi Ackerman. The criminal from the underground. The short clean freak with the raven black hair. His eyes steely gray. His face expressionless. Only I could tell what he was thinking, feeling. How? I don't know. I just could. He wasn't friendly to others, except Isabel and Farlan. His two best friends. Unfortunately, the Titans claimed their lives. And this, is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

We had just come back from our expedition. I looked around for Levi, excited to talk to him. It was his first. I finally spotted him and ran over.  
"Levi!" I called. He didn't even turn to look at me. I could tell something was wrong. "Levi?" I walked up to him. His face was tear stained and dirty. His clothes covered in blood. He stared at me with sad eyes. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" He kept staring. I could tell he didn't want to talk about. He looked down. "Farlan... And Isabel... They... They didn't make it." My eyes widened. I honestly thought they would all come back. Their combat skills were good and their 3DMG skills were fantastic. "I'm sorry..." He wouldn't look at me, only the ground. I knew what it was like to lose people you cared about. I knew he was suffering, and I had to help.

"Come with me. I'll get you cleaned up... You can even stay with me tonight." He looked at me. I could tell he was thinking it through. With much hesitation he agreed. I took him into the bathroom and ran the water. "I'll go get you some clothes alright?" He nodded and with that I left. I came back a few minutes later with the clothes. "Levi? I have some clothes. May I come in?" He quietly answered with a yes. I set the clothes down and looked at him. (He was wrapped in a towel... pervs) "They are mine, so they might be a bit big..." He looked at the small pile of clothes then back at me. "It's fine." I nodded. "Come to my room when you're finished. I'll have hot tea waiting." I smiled and walked out. I got everything ready, trying to make everything as comfortable and comforting as I could. I don't make tea often, I'm not even sure I know how, but hopefully it will be decent. 

I sat at my desk and looked over some of the notes I had taken on the expedition. I hope that my research will come of use to humanity someday. I was getting very caught up in my work when I heard the door close. I jumped a bit and turned to find it was Levi.

"Oh. Hi." I said. He stared at me for a minute. "Hello..." He looked around my room and made a face. "Filthy..." I looked at him with a confused expression. "what?" He looked annoyed and said, "Filthy. Your room. It's a disgrace...." I was a bit shocked. Hygiene and cleanliness aren't something I care about much or have time for. "I'm sorry...?" He looked extremely annoyed now. "You are disgusting too... When was the last time you bathed?" I shrugged. "A few days?" He grabbed my wrist and started dragging me. "H-Hey what are you-" "Shut up shitty glasses. Go get clean. Now." I pouted. Here I was trying to be nice and he was dragging me out of my own room. Oh well. At least he wasn't trying to kill me or something... "Fine fine..." He looked a bit pleased with himself. "Good. I'll... Wait in your room..." I was a bit curious of what he would do alone in my room, but I wasn't worried about it. It's not like I have anything with value beside my notes, which I hope he doesn't touch.... Okay so maybe I'm a bit paranoid... Anyway. I walked into the bathroom and ran the water. I hated bathing. It was a waste of time. Why get clean when you will get dirty again? It was going to be a long night....


End file.
